Black lagoon new jop pt 1
by antt
Summary: my firs fanfic so review and loved get good ideas sorry my bad english naruto kets ass kicked hidden leaf and hinata follwed him so they get them selfs roanapur and get new and first job read and reviev


**New Job pt 1 **

Naruto was kicked out Hidden leaf fillage Hinata his Wife followed him so them was trafelling in world and them find them Thailand sity named Roanapur them was all most out of money and needed mney they was seeing promising bar named Yellow Flag

Bao: how i can service ?

Naruto: i want small beer

Hinata: hmm i want taste local cider

Bao: it cost 4 bucks

Naruto: sighed Hinata darling were out of money now

Hinata: i Know darling hey mister bartender were we can find job as ? asked Hinata

Bao: my faforite customer bought bigger boat and he maybe needs one or two new boat crew member

H/N (Hinata and Naruto) thank you mister bartender

Bao: its nice to called mister but cal me Bao

Meanwhile Black lagoon Dutch and his crew wanted go Yellow flag get wew drinks to celebrate Teir new boat ( that was going be one of hellish drinkin contest)

Dutch: cet a car we are going to flag

Revy: oh yes Bacardi here i come Rocl sayed yo mean we ?

Revy: of course rock baby yo Konow what that means grinned Revy

Rock: yeah Revy Bacardi drinkin contest

Revy: yeah I hope Bao have enough Bacardi remember what happened last time

Rock: yeah we drinked all Baos Bacardi laughed Rock

Mmh Revy thinked loud it would be nice have another girl in black lagoon company

Rock: we you want another girl lagoon Company ? askel rock

Revy: its would to be nice speak girls stuff when we are working its get bored speak you guys on the boat

Dutch: i thank you are right its that what was get so weird mood today ?

Revy: yeah you are right 100 prosent i am still gun slinger woman and I need speak some time girl stuff

Dutch: i can promise that next member is woman smiled Dutch

Revy: thanks a lot Dutch

Rock: here we are and I hear terrible noise inside flag

Revy: unholstered her cutlasses was ready go inside to shoot everybody inside flag

Mean while Naruto and Hinata was getting trouble lagoon crew watched blonde teenager cutted ski masked robber was shokked he was better hit sword than Shenshua and now their eyes spotted indigo haired girl do something weird its loked like she spinned weird blue bower went out her and seventeen robber was flying into air they was shocked this brutal slaughter hand limbs hand heads torsos all went cutted ribbed off especially that girls powers she but her hands behind bushed them forward and last robber was dead ribs were crushed brutally his lungs

Dutch: what hell that was asked Dutch

Rock: I don't know but they was fast and cruel hit ribs crushed lungs nice hit cheered Revy

Revy: holstered her cutlasses and was saying Columbian bitches has no chance kill them I think even I don't cet a chance hit those dudes

Dutch: can we go inside now

Hinata: who was activated her byugugan and shouted (lagoon crew was behind wall and watched window nice show) I can see you !

Rock: how is that is possible ?

Revy: Dun no

Dutch: lets go inside

Revy: yeah I want Bacardi

Rock: me too and double whisky

Inside the Yellow Flag

Dutch How is bisnes today Bao

Bao: almost good of course before those Columbian morons tried rob me

Revy: whose are they ?

Bao: they dun no some jobless teenagers that blonde is 18teen and that girl is barely 17teen I think

Naruto: mister Bao you are right we are jobless teenagers and we need job

Hinata: jeah and we don't are scared if its litle risky because we don't know how to fear

Dutch: you have lucky day because I need two new crew member my boat smirked Dutch

Revy: thank god that we have second woman our crew

Hinata asked why you are so happy that

Revy its boring talk always men you know what I mean?

Hinata yeah I understand you wery well

Rock: hi buddies what is our names ?

Naruto : my name is Naruto Hyuuga

Hinata: my name Hinata Hyuuga

Dutch: are you blood related asked Dutch

N/H no we don't are blod related but we are married

Revy: sweet you are married and don't fear kill somebody

Naruto: nobe those idiots tried rob mister Bao when we star our new job asked Naruto

Dutch smirked dunno we are Black lagoon traiders and job isn't always legal

Naruto nah we don't care actually

Then Dutch sell phone ringed Dutch hey Balalaika why you called ?

Balalaika Dutch boy do you have interest hire new men your new boat ?

Dutch not interested because I just hired two new crew members laughed Dutch

Balalaika are they good ? I don't want trigger maniac ruin your work

Dutch don't worry they don't are trigger maniacs

Balalaika good to hear that are them bothered to kill somebody

Dutch nope they can kill somebody and they not care that ho is killed

Balalaika god did you heard that wew morons tried rob yellow flag

And get their sorry asses blasted off ? And I heard that they was only teenagers

I loved meet them laughed Balalaika

Dutch laughed no I didn't heard that I was seeing that what they did and hired them they killed 15 Columbians mafias men

Balalaika meet my office half hour

Dutch you are curious don't you

Balalaika f coarse I am curious

Phone conversation stopped and Dutch sayed lets go Balalaikas office

Revy huh already you guys did big impact

Hinata huh why you said that ?

Rock because Balalaika called and wanted meet you and she is leader off Hotel Moscow biggest mafia in Roanapur

Naruto huh I hope that she don't try blow our head out because if she try she find herself six feed under fery fast

Revy huh so you are professional in killing ?

Hinata yeah we are trained to kill in fact

They was car and near headquarters of hotel Moscow

Revy hey Hinata are umm blind ?

Hinata no I am not blind why you asked

Rock sayed because your eyes are almost not iris

Hinata hmm well lets just say that my eye sight is better than average human chuckled Hinata

Revy what you mean ? Hinata well I can see almost 360 degrees and I can see 20 miles range

Revy huh that not bossible shouted Revy its is possible sayed Hinata and activated her byagugan Revy watched her head was seeing wew wery big blood vein and asked why your head side is wew big blod vein Revy asked Hinata in fact they arent blod veins and second they are my "second" eyes answered Hinata

That was end of my first ever fanfic sorry bad language because my english sucks ( by the way I am finnish) second part is comin bloody work see a awter wew weeks


End file.
